La flor del demonio
by Leiko-Akuma-Chan
Summary: Sasuke, un demonio de clase alta, a dejado el mundo de los demonios y a viajado a la tierra. Después de llegar a su mansión encuentra a un bebe abandonado frente la puerta y ha decido criarlo. Han pasado 14 años desde ese día y ese bebe ya a crecido ¿ Que situaciones vivirá Sasuke gracias a su pequeño capricho de hace 14 años?
1. Prologo

**Hola, este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste. Me base en un manga que acabo determinar de leer y por ello la trama sera muy parecida, pero claro que le agregare cosas sacadas de mi imaginación.**

**Tratare de ser constante en la publicación de cada capitulo, al faltar solo dos años para salir de la escuela tengo mas materias y muchas pruebas y por ello puede que me demore en publicar. Me gustaría ser constante y publicar un capitulo cada fin de semana, tratare aunque no me resulte.**

**Las criticas constructivas se aceptan, personalmente yo no creo que sea la gran cosa escribiendo así que todo consejo me ayudara para mejorar ala hora de escribir.**

**Creo que ya se aburrieron de de leer esto y parece que ya "dije" todo...a casi lo olvido.**

**Me falta el "actor" para un personaje importante, el Rey Demonio, haré una encuesta para ver a cual de los dos personajes elijo. Estoy entre Madara e Itachi, el Rey Demonio gusta de fastidiar y "maltratar" a Sasuke ¿Cual sera el mas indicado para el papel?**

**Ahora si me despido. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

**~Leiko~**

* * *

**La flor del demonio**

**Prologo**

* * *

**~Sasuke~**

* * *

Todo comenzó como un capricho.

La vida en la tierra era bastante aburrida y pensé que así mataría algo de tiempo. Si se volvía aburrida podría dejarla otra vez, como castigo por ser una molestia.

Y así han pasado 14 cortos años…

Pero no vale la pena contar desde aquí, no entenderán como paso todo ¿verdad?

El comienzo de esta historia fue en una nevada tarde de invierno, era el primer invierno después de dejar el mundo de los demonios. Baje del carruaje y en el suelo, al frente de la puerta principal de la mansión, algo dentro de una canasta y cubierto en unas mantas lloraba.

Con mi bastón, desde un pliegue de la mantita, tome al bulto y entre a la mansión. Me recibió mi mayordomo Lee y las sirvientas.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Sasuke-sama-Se fijó inmediatamente en el bulto que lloraba- ¡¿Eso es un bebe humano?! ¡¿Dónde lo ha encontrado, Sasuke-sama?!

-Lo dejaron frente la puerta, ahí lo encontré- Dije con despreocupación

-¿En tan frio día como este? Debieron abandonarlo- Lee tomo a la bebe que no paraba de llorar, pero en cuanto la bebe me miro paro de llorar y me sonrió de la forma más cálida que nunca había visto. Mi expresión de sorpresa fue inmediata.

-Esta mocosa debe tener agallas como para sonreírle a un demonio- Mi típica expresión de despreocupación volvió.

-Así debe ser cuando las personas dicen una sonrisa como una flor- Soltó de repente Lee.

Tome a la bebe de la manta y la mire fijamente, luego mire el florero encima de la mesa que contenía hermosas rosas- Oye Lee, las flores que cuidas no se parecen a esto

-Lo dicen en sentido figurado humano- Me aclaro Lee.

Tome a la pequeña con ambas manos y la eleve para mirarla mejor. La verdad no entendía porque rayos decían sonreír como flor, pero esa si había sido la sonrisa más cálida que nunca había visto, tan cálida como los brillantes y molestos rayos del sol de la tierra.

Sonreí con una amabilidad inusual en mí- Ya decidí. Tu nombre será Hinata- Hinata seguía sonriendo- Este será tu nuevo hogar

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás haciendo algo sin pensarlo de nuevo!

Y así han pasado 14 cortos años… Creo que ya dije eso ¿verdad?, bueno, no importa.

Así comenzó todo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado pequeño prologo, el próximo capitulo sera mas largo ^W^ lo prometo.**

**Y recuerde pasar por la encuesta, es muy importante y soy indecisa.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Bye, bye**

**~Leiko~**


	2. Quiero tocarte

**¡Hola!**

**Como lo prometí el anterior fin de semana aquí tienen el capitulo**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Quiero tocarte**

Temprano por la mañana los brillantes rayos de sol ya iluminaban cada rincón del pueblo.

En una colina, separada del pueblo por un espeso bosque, se hallaba un enorme castillo. El interior del castillo también era tocado por los cálidos rayos del sol, especialmente el jardín, donde una cuidadosa mesa era decorada con tazas y pasteles lista para tomar el té.

Un hombre joven, que no aparenta más de 25 años, de cabello y ojos azabaches se encuentra sentado frente la mesa tomando una taza de té.

Se acerca un mayordomo.

-¿Por qué estoy tomando té tan temprano y con este molesto sol?- Pregunta el azabache con fastidio.

-Porque Hinata-sama quería tomar el té afuera con Sasuke-sama- Responde animado el mayordomo.

-No deberías consentirla tanto, Lee- Toma un poco de té.

-_¿No es lo que hace usted?_- Piensa para sus adentros Lee.

-Bueno ¿Y dónde está? ella quería tomar el té y no esta- Fastidiado por el sol.

Antes de que el mayordomo pudiera decir algo una niña bajita, de piel lechosa, cabello azabache, unos hermosos ojos opalinos y con la más brillante sonrisa se acercaba corriendo. Ese vestido azul marino adornado con una cinta rosada en su cintura, su largo cabello, hasta media espalda, adornado con cinto a juego con la cinta de su cintura resaltaba su inocente apariencia.

En su falda traía muchas flores hermosas, al llegar hasta ambos hombres se detuvo.

-¡Buenos días, Sasuke!- Dijo animada la niña- Te traje flores- Y lanzo todas las flores que traía a Sasuke, sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa que le causo la acción de la pequeña, pero en cuanto las flores tocaron a Sasuke estas se marchitaron.

-¡¿Hinata-sama, cortaste las flores que estaba cuidando?!- Hinata asintió y bajo la cabeza. Lee moría por dentro al saber cortadas sus flores

-Sabes que en cuanto las flores tocan a un demonio se marchitan, aun así ¿pasaste tanto problema para traerme esas flores sabiendo que iban a morir en cuanto me tocaran?- Hinata tan solo asintió con esa sonrisa característica suya.

-Oh, Sasuke, tienes un pétalo en tu cabello- La ojiblanca acerco su mano al azabache para quitar el pétalo, pero cuando casi lo toca Sasuke evita el contacto de Hinata

-No hagas cosas sin pensarlo antes, es molesto- El ojinegro actuó tan indiferente como siempre.

-¿Por qué me evitaste?- Pregunto la niña mientras hacia un puchero.

-No sé de qué hablas, debe ser tu imaginación.

El viento comienza a soplar un brisa helada, Hinata se abraza a si misma tratando de no sentir frio. Sasuke se levanta y pone su abrigo sobre los hombros de la pequeña ojiblanca.

-Termina de jugar y entra antes de que anochezca- Le sonríe con amabilidad, sonrisa que solo va dirigida a la pequeña- Me voy adentro, está muy brillante aquí afuera- Desaparece dentro de la mansión.

Ya por la tarde…

Sasuke se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación, pero el tranquilo silencio fue interrumpido por cierta pequeña.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Despierta!- Hinata subió hasta la cama del azabache y se puso sobre él.

-¿Por qué vienes a despertarme? Acababa de dormirme…y bájate de encima –Dice Fastidiado por ser despertado.

-Tienes una visita

Esa respuesta fue lo bastante extraña como para que el señor de la mansión se vistiera y bajara rápidamente ¿Quién diablos vendría a visitarlo? No conocía a ningún humano del pueblo, su barrera protectora no dejaría entrar a ninguno, por ello un humano no era, sino, un demonio ¿Pero para que rayos vendrá uno de visita? ¿Vendrían a buscarlo?

Estas eran algunas de las preguntas que venían a la mente del demonio mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a Hinata.

Al llegar al salón principal lo primero que vislumbra al abrir ambas puertas es una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules-_Oh rayos_- es lo primero que piensa. En cuanto pone un pie en la habitación los azules ojos son dirigidos a él.

-Naruto-sama ha venido a visitarlo, Sasuke-sama- Le informa el pelinegro mayordomo, aunque es ignorado totalmente por su amo.

-Dobe, eres tu –Se nota claramente molesto por la visita del rubio,

-¿A quién llamas dobe, Teme?- Pregunta el rubio también molesto.

Sasuke se acuesta en el sofá del salón- Pues a ti ¿acaso ves a otro idiota más aquí?- Dirige una mirada burlona al rubio que nuevamente ha sido vencido por Sasuke.

Mientras Naruto y Sasuke se fulminaban con la mirada Hinata se paró tras el sofá en que Sasuke estaba y desde allí miraba la escena en silencio.

-Sigues igual de frió que siempre- Soltó Naruto mientras entrecerraba los ojos sobre Sasuke

-Hump- El azabache ignoro al rubio

-¡Deja de ignorar a tu mejor amigo cuando te habla, Teme!

-No sé de qué hablas, no me acuerdo hacerme amigo de un dobe como tú. Lárgate- El ojinegro miraba molesto al ojiazul.

Y cuando Naruto estaba a punto de contraatacar a Sasuke se fijó en Hinata, y ella en él. Naruto le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Así que tú eres la humana que está viviendo con Sasuke-teme- Hinata asintió mientras se escondía tras Sasuke- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Hinata- Seguía escondida detrás de Sasuke, tan solo lograban verse sus perlados ojos.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Hinata-chan- Le sonrió cálidamente a la pequeña, ante este gesto Hinata se sonrojo y Sasuke se molestó.

-Hinata, si te acercas mucho a este idiota se te puede pegar su estupidez. Huye por allá- Le señalaba una puerta, la niña obedeció inmediatamente y se fue corriendo a donde le fue indicado.

-Teeemeeee…-Naruto trataba de controlarse para no lanzarse sobre su mejor amigo.

-Ya, enserio ¿Para qué demonios viniste?- El azabache tomo una actitud seria- No creo que solo viniste a ver cómo me iba ¿no?

-Sí, es verdad- El rubio tomo una actitud totalmente despreocupada- Hay rumores sobre el gran demonio Sasuke. Yéndose del infierno a la superficie y, para complicar la cosas, criando a una niña humana- Miro a Sasuke con cierta seriedad.

Al paralelo de la conversación Hinata se encontraba detrás de la puerta entre abierta, veía como los labios de ambos demonios se movían, pero no lograba escuchar lo que decían. Le inquietaba un poco la seriedad con que Sasuke miraba a Naruto y esa, aunque poca, seriedad que Naruto le regresaba.

-Los ancianos están molestos- Termino de decir Naruto.

-Entonces ellos esperan que me lleves de regreso

-Sí, eso y que rápidamente devuelva la humana a los humanos- A Sasuke no le gustó nada lo que le acababan de comunicar- Esa fue la orden- La seriedad desapareció y volvió la actitud relajada de Naruto- Me lo pidieron porque somos mejores amigos- Sonrió como es de costumbre.

-¿Tu mejor amigo? Es una broma ¿no?...si ya terminaste, lárgate

Luego de eso Naruto se fue a su casa.

En la mansión Hinata se preparaba para dormir y Sasuke estaba en su cuarto mirando por una de las ventanas.

_Me acabo de acordar del día en que abandone el infierno, todo el mundo alrededor mío armo un alboroto._

_Me ponía mis guantes, ya había amarrado a Lee y hace algunas horas había llevado mi mansión de verano a la superficie. En ese momento llegaron todos mis seguidores para detenerme._

_-Sasuke-sama ¿Dónde va?- Pregunto uno de mis tantos seguidores._

_-A la superficie- Respondí como si nada._

_-¡¿Al mundo de los humanos?! ¿Qué asuntos tiene allá?- Pregunto otro._

_-Ninguno, solo quiero ir- En ese momento todos se conmocionaron, comenzaron a murmurar entre si y ver que podían hacer para evitar mi partida._

_-Pe-pero no puede irse, usted es un demonio de clase alta y el futuro del mundo de los demonios reside en usted._

_Todos comenzaron a halagarme, ese fue su plan, que tontos. Unos efímeros y falsos halagos no me harían cambiar de opinión, no había nada en mi lugar de origen que me atara a él._

_-No lo creo- Abrí la ventana, tome el extremo de la cuerda con la que ate a Lee- Este lugar es muy formal, ya me aburrí. Ya tuve suficiente de esto así que me voy- Sin importarme nada ni nadie partí y me fui volando._

_Establecí mi mansión en la colina más alta de un pueblo, para llegar a ella primero había que atravesar un espeso bosque._

_Luego de un año me aburrí de la pacifica vida que llevaba, y fue en ese invierno cuando encontré a Hinata, como no sabía nada de cuidar bebes hice traer algunas sirvientas del inframundo para que se encargaran de ella._

_Ella solo era para matar el tiempo._

_Y pasaron algunos años._

_Hinata no trataba de halagarme como lo habían hecho mis seguidores, tan solo me seguía y sonreí estúpidamente._

_Recuerdo que un día mientras que ella me seguía, como de costumbre, callo de bruces al suelo, no lloro, tan solo se levantó y me siguió sonriendo._

_En ese instante me pregunte si era estúpida, asique le dije a Lee que inmediatamente la pusiera a estudiar, pero por más educada que se volvía no dejo de seguirme y sonreírme estúpidamente._

_Siempre me regalaba una flor junta una sonrisa. Eso sinceramente me era desconcertante porque nunca tuve a nadie que me sonriera tan inocentemente como lo hace Hinata._

La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se abrió y su mayordomo entro sacándolo de su ensoñación- La he traído, Sasuke-sama- Inmediatamente después de decirlo salió y cerró las puertas de la habitación de su amo.

En ese mismo instante Hinata llegaba con una almohada entre sus brazos- ¿Pasa algo Hinata-sama?- Pregunto amablemente Lee.

-¿Quería dormir con Sasuke?- Dijo con cierta timidez bajando la mirada y apretando la almohada que llevaba entre sus brazos

-Ahora mismo Sasuke-sama está disfrutando de su postre

-¿Postre?- La niña inclino su cabeza hacia un lado-¡Ah! ¿Esta con esa mujer que le da su sangre?- pregunta con inocencia-Nunca la he conocido, debería hacerlo- Abrió ambas puertas y la escena que encontró no fue nada agradable para ella.

Sasuke sentado en la cama sosteniendo la cintura de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, ojos y labios rojos, provocativos atributos, pequeña cintura y piel blanca, mientras clavaba sus colmillos en su cuello. El azabache sacaba los colmillos del cuello de la mujer quedando en sus comisuras un hilillo de sangre y dirigió su mirada a la niña que se encontraba helada frente su puerta.

-Eres tu…- Paso uno de sus dedos por sus comisuras manchadas para limpiarlas para luego lamer su dedo- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?

Hinata entrecerró su mirada sobre Sasuke molesta-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sasuke camino hasta a ella como si nada estuviera pasando- Sabes que a los demonios les gusta beber sangre

La niña azabache cerro sus ojos para reunir valor para soltar lo que quería decir-¡Entonces si bebes mi sangre debe ser suficiente! ¡¿Quién es esa mujer?! A pesar de que no me dejas tocarte- Hinata se encontraba muy molesta- ¡Eres un pervertido!

_¿Pervertido?_

-No, no voy a beber tu sangre- La miro con su común indiferencia- Si eso era vuelve a tu cuarto- El pelinegro se dio la vuelta para volver con la mujer que lo esperaba sentada en su cama.

-¡No quiero!- Hinata trato de tomar su mano, pero antes que lo tocara Sasuke aparto su mano con brusquedad.

-¡No me toques!- Al segundo siguiente Sasuke se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. La pequeña de la perlada mirada lo miraba dolida, sus ojitos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que querían escapar y correr libres por sus rojas mejillas. Dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo directo a su habitación, no sin antes que las lágrimas corrieran libres.

Sasuke tan solo la vio correr mientras lloraba, se sentía un monstruo, pero no hizo nada, tan solo siguió con esa expresión indiferente y volvió a lo suyo.

La pequeña Hinata había llorado toda la noche, no había podido conciliar el sueño. Su joven corazón dolía, las palabras de Sasuke le dolían, pero lo que más le molestaba y dañaba era el hecho de que si bien el pelinegro no permitía que lo tocara si se lo permitía a esa mujer.

Sus ojos estaban rojos debido al llanto y la falta de sueño, no estaba de ánimo y Naruto lo noto cuando fue nuevamente de visita esa mañana. Al entrar al salón lo primero que diviso fue a la azabache sentada en uno de los sofás abrazando sus piernas, de inmediato noto que algo no andaba bien con la niña humana.

-¡Hola Hinata-chan!- Saludo el rubio con ánimo, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un pobre "Hola" sin ánimos. Se sentó a un lado de Hinata, pero esta se corrió manteniendo cierta distancia de él- Nee ¿Por qué te corres?

-Porque Sasuke lo dijo- Respondió con el mismo ánimo de antes.

Naruto la observo mejor y noto esos ojos rojos e hinchados- ¿No pudiste dormir anoche?- Hinata no respondo, sino, escondió su rostro entre sus piernas. Naruto pensó en cómo podría levantar su ánimo, en poco tiempo una idea simple vino a su mente- ¿Te gustaría visitar el pueblo?- Hinata levanto su rostro, eso fue suficiente para darle a entender al rubio que si le gustaría.

Caminaron hasta la entrada y ambos subieron a la carroza del rubio para irse en dirección al pueblo.

En la mansión todas las sirvientas estaban muy agitadas, su querido Sasuke-sama había mandado a buscar a Hinata-sama, pero nadie lograba encontrarla. Había desaparecido de la nada. Sasuke estaba impaciente, necesitaba verla y cerciorarse de cómo se encontraba, en la noche pasada había sido muy duro con ella.

Los minutos pasaban y aun no hallaban una pista de su paradero-_¿Dónde estará esa idiota?_- Pensaba Sasuke. Cuando su paciencia ya comenzaba a acabarse llego Lee con una noticia.

-La carroza de Naruto-sama no está. Recuerde que él fue enviado por el consejo- Dijo con seriedad el pelinegro de las grandes cejas.

En ese instante Sasuke recordó lo que el rubio le había dicho el día anterior "_Devolver a la humana a los humanos_" no necesito otra pista, todo estaba claro, de inmediato el azabache hizo traer su carruaje, subió y partió al pueblo.

Hinata miraba por la ventana las calles del pueblo, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de venir y cuando lo hacía no se separaba de Sasuke para no perderse. El rubio había notado como miraba curiosas el pueblo y pudo deducir que no venía con frecuencia.

-¿Vienes a menudo al pueblo?- Pregunto solo para asegurar su hipótesis.

-…-La ojiperla solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negativa.

-Ya veo- Sonrió- Bueno, no sería nada bueno si alguien se entera de lo que es el Teme en verdad…además no es muy sociable que digamos- Rio un poco por su propio comentario. Como Hinata no decía nada le llamo un poco la atención- Oye, ¿Hinata-chan?

-Iee- Dijo bajito- No me siento bien

-¡¿Eh?!- El ojiazul se preocupó un poco- ¿Estas mareada? ¿Quieres vomitar?

-No, estoy bien

Naruto hizo parar el carruaje y bajaron, caminaron un poco y pararon frente un escaparate que exhibía algunos vestidos. Naruto se apoyó en una pared mientras Hinata miraba la vitrina sin ver lo que había en realidad adentro de esta.

-El Teme debe estar preocupado, saliendo sin avisarle así de repente- El rubio miraba a la pequeña que le daba la espalda.

-No creo, debe estar durmiendo aun, el odia la luz del día…-Dijo desanimada la pequeña azabache- Oye, Naruto, ¿porque Sasuke es un demonio y yo una humana no podemos llevarnos bien?

-Ah….-Naruto no sabía que responderle a su pequeña acompañante.

-Ayer por primera vez vi a Sasuke beber sangre de otra persona- Comenzó a decir la niña mientras en sus opalinos ojos las lágrimas empezaban acumularse- Me dio un poco de miedo, pero más que eso yo estaba triste…muy triste- Apretó los puños para tratar de contener las lágrimas- Porque él no me deja tocarlo, pero yo quiero hacerlo- Empezó a hipar, las lagrimar dibujan su camino por sus mejillas-Quiero sujetar la mano de Sasuke.

Naruto miraba un poco sorprendido al frente- Deberías decírselo personalmente, porque esa persona esta aquí

-Eres un mentiroso- Le dijo la niña entre sollozos- Sasuke no sale de día

-Lo sé, pero…

Hinata escucho unos pasos acercarse, un escalofrío subió por su espalda, en el reflejo del escaparate podía apreciar claramente a la persona que nunca creyó que estaría allí.

-…parece que está aquí

Sasuke la miraba con seriedad- No vuelvas hacerme algo así, es muy problemático- Las lágrimas de Hinata no dejaban de brotar de sus sorprendidos ojos. Sasuke entrecerró su mirada sobre su rubio amigo- Naruto….-Dijo por lo bajo con molestia y ganas de asesinarlo.

-Y-Yo solo que-quería subirle el ánimo…per-perdóname- Dijo algo asustado por la mirada que su amigo le dirigía.

Justo en ese momento Hinata colapso y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Sasuke- Hinata, Hinata- tanto Naruto como Sasuke la llamaban preocupados.

Unas horas más tarde ya están en la mansión del azabache y Naruto se despedía de Lee, comunicándole que inventaría algo a los ancianos.

-Supongo que ahora tendré que decirles a los ancianos que no logre persuadirlo o algo por el estilo- Sonrió.

-Disculpe por las molestias- Se disculpaba Lee

-No, no importa. Logre ver la cara de angustia del Teme, valió la pena- Rió

Dentro de una de las habitaciones de la mansión se encontraba una chica de oscuro cabello acostada, acompañada de un hombre de cabello y ojos negros.

-Parece que no dormiste bien la noche pasada y pescaste un pequeño resfriado- Sasuke recargo su frente entre las palmas de sus manos- Causándoles problemas a otros…

-Sasuke, toma mi mano- Hinata levanto su mano para tomar la de Sasuke. El azabache la miraba molesto.

-Yo soy un demonio y tu una humana

-Lo sé, pero te amo aunque seas un demonio- El azabache abrió los ojos sorprendidos- Y quiero estar contigo para siempre- El demonio miro a la niña con la amabilidad que solo le regalaba a ella.

-Ya veo- El ojinegro tomo la mano de la pequeña azabache, y esta le sonrió con gran calidez.

"_Esa sonrisa en verdad es igual al de una flor, pero aún me parece lo más cálido que he visto"_

A la mañana siguiente el señor de la mansión fue despertado por ruidosas voces, proveniente de la habitación de Hinata. Se dirigió hasta el núcleo de dónde venían los ruidos que perturbaron sus sueños.

Sasuke entro a la habitación de la niña- ¿Por qué tan ruidosos ya temprano?- Pregunto aun soñoliento.

-Sasuke-sama, ya es medio día- Lee lo miro sin gracia alguna

-¡Sasuke!- Hinata lo miraba feliz desde su cama.

-Hinata-chan no quiere tomar su medicina- Le dijo Naruto a Sasuke. Este lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados preguntándose para sus adentros que hacia aquí.

-No la necesito, ya estoy perfectamente bien- Dijo con seguridad Hinata, negándose a tomar la medicina.

-Lee, dame la medicina- Sasuke tomo el frasco con las pastillas que la azabache debía tomar, puso una en su mano y se la echo a la boca, se acercó a la cama de Hinata.

-¿Sasuke?- La niña se encontraba un poco confundida, el ojinegro estaba muy cerca de su rostro. El demonio puso una mano en su delgado y frágil cuello y acorto la distancia uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Naruto y Lee miraban la escenas desde atrás totalmente sorprendidos y con sus bocas abiertas.

Sasuke se separó de Hinata y ya comenzaba a dejar la habitación- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me causes problemas?...me voy a dormir.

-¿Seguirás durmiendo?- Pregunto Lee aun sorprendido.

-¡Sasuke! ¿¡Que acabas de hacer?!- Le gritaba Naruto tan sorprendido como Lee, pero Sasuke ya había abandonado el cuarto.

Hinata ocultaba su boca con las sabanas de su cama, solo lograban verse sus rojas mejillas y sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa- ¡Aguanta Hinata-chan!

**~Continuara~**

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Que mejor forma de dar una medicina ¿no? les gustaría que les diera así la medicina 1313.**

**Al parecer me funciono el primer intento de actualizar el fin de semana, eso me hace feliz, el 5 de Julio salgo de vacaciones de invierno y espero poder actualizar mas de una vez en esas 2 semanas que tengo para hacer nada.**

**Antes que se me olvide quiero decirles que cada uno de los reviews que recibí me hicieron enormemente feliz, casi lloro y no exagero, me emociono mucho el saber que les gusta lo que y como escribo. Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios sobre el fic, en verdad me hacen feliz.**

**¡Hasta el próximo fin de semana!**

**~Leiko~**


End file.
